It Begins With You
by icbdrummergirl
Summary: A New Year's treat in which each chapter is a different DA pairing. So far this story will contain ROBERT/CORA, CARSON/HUGHES, BATES/ANNA, THOMAS/JIMMY. IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE PM ME. I do not own Downton Abbey or its characters, but if I did, I'm sure things would be interesting.
1. A Wonderful Start (Cobert)

**AN: I am very behind in this story, but I want everyone to know that I'm trying to do this with a bad cold dragging me down. I promise, I will get this finished, but here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was crowded, full of family and friends, but he had eyes for only one woman. The way her navy blue dress clung to her curves, the way it accented her beautiful eyes. He closed his eyes, taking a sip from his glass of wine. _Be patient. Later you can have her anyway you want her_. He smirked, and opened his eyes, and he found her giving him a knowing grin from across the room. She winked, and he felt his face heat, and his heartbeat quicken. He paused, just staring at her. She turned away, starting a conversation with someone else, and he felt his frustrations increase. He wanted to be at the center of her attentions.

"Robert," he winced, took a drink, and turned to face his mother. "Don't look so excited to see me."

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "I'm sorry, Mama. I was simply distracted." She looked him over, then turned her calculating glance over to Cora, lifting her eyebrows in a knowing look.

"Clearly," she said with a huff, his face quickly turning red at her look of disapproval. "I simply wished to ask you if you could have Carson fetch me that handsome footman later this evening. I have a favor to ask of him."

"Certainly, Mama. Would like you something to drink," he asked, trying subtly to get rid of her.

"Oh, no thank you," she said shaking her head, "I'm not as young as I once was, and I don't think it wise to take a crack at some of the things that pass as drink these days." She walked away to find Edith, and Robert once more turned to look at his wife. She was still deep in conversation, so he glanced at the clock, throwing back his drink. He poured himself a small glass of scotch, and he turned to address everyone.

"Could I have everyone's attention, please," he said loudly as he looked at everyone with a smile. "It won't be long now before this year is at its end. I would like to thank every last one of you, for the memories we have created, and for those still to come." He held his hand out to his wife, and she came over to take it. The clock chimed, and he raised his glass, "Happy New Year!" As all the cheers around him erupted, he leaned forward to place a long kiss on her cheek, "So ends another wonderful year with you, my love."

She grinned, blushing, kissing his cheek, "And so begins another." They locked eyes, and she blushed, knowing what he wanted with the intensity of his gaze. "We can't leave just yet, Robert. It would be rude!"

He scoffed, "I would face social ruin as long as it meant I could be with you, but fine. I will wait for another half hour, and then you and I are going upstairs, and we will start this year off correctly." He smiled, and she nodded in agreement, gently running her fingers up his arm in a teasing way.

"Half an hour, my dear," and she turned to walk away, leaving him staring after as she did. He turned back around, searching the room for someone to talk with, and he saw Tom standing off to the side, looking distant. He approached cautiously, and laid his hand on his son-in-law's shoulder.

"Are you quite, alright, Tom," he said slowly, "Only you look to be hundreds of miles away."

Tom blinked, and looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I was lost in my own memories." He stared down into his glass before bringing it to his lips, and downing it in one gulp.

"The other day, I was out in the grounds, with Isis," Robert began softly, "I came to this tree, and it took me a moment before I remembered why it looked so familiar to me. When Sybil was eight years old, she and Cora got into an argument over some small, trivial thing, and she claimed that she was running away from home. I was on a walk that afternoon, and I walked past that very tree, and I heard something fall, and a small gasp. I turned back to investigate, and I saw a book in the grass, and I looked up to find her sitting in the tree." He smiled at his memory, not seeing the glistening in Tom's eyes, "I said to her, 'Sybil, darling. What on Earth are you doing up there?', and she looked down at me, and she said 'I ran away from home. Are you angry, Papa?' I remember staying silent for a moment, but I smiled up at her, 'My darling girl, I could never be angry with you.' She was so surprised, but all I could do was laugh. 'Silly girl, you are home. Now, come down here, and give your father a kiss.' When she was coming down, she slipped, and I dove forward to catch her, but she never hit the ground." He finally returned from his memory, and he saw that Tom was on the verge of tears. "My dear chap, I know how hard it must be for you. Not a day goes by that I don't miss her, but we must go on. Sybil never slowed down, and she never stopped moving forward, and that is what we must do to honor her, and also for Sybbie." Tom closed his eyes, and he nodded as Robert patted his back.

Cora watched from across the room as her husband comforted their son-in-law. Her heart swelled as she realized how far they had both come since all the yelling and disapproval at the start of it all, and she was immensely proud of her husband for finally accepting him. She looked at the clock, and she began her walk over to him. "Robert, I've grown quite tired after all the excitement of today. I think I'll head up to bed."

He kept his poker face on, and he smoothly replied, "I'll be up shortly, my dear woman, I simply need to speak with Carson before I go." He kissed her cheek, and he made it linger for a moment.

"Hurry, Robert," she whispered, and his breath hitched as she pulled away with a smile, leaving the room. He gaped after her for a moment, but then he turned to search for Carson. He spotted him not far, so he hurried over to him.

"Carson, my mother would like for you to send her James before she leaves tonight. Apparently, she needs him for some errand, and I didn't really care to ask," he said slowly, shaking his head.

"Of course, m'lord. I will go and find him when she says she is ready to leave," he said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you, Carson. I think I will be retiring early as well, but please tell Bates he can have the rest of the night and most of tomorrow off. As long as he is here by the dressing gong, I see no problem with him having some time to himself."

"I will relay the message, m'lord," he said with a professional smile, nodding once more to acknowledge his understanding.

"Happy New Year, and good night, Carson," he said with a smile in return before strolling out of the drawing room. He began to climb the stairs, and when he finally arrived at her bedroom door, he knocked softly.

"Robert?"

"Yes, darling, it's me."

The door opened suddenly, and she grabbed him by his jacket, yanking him inside. As they lost their balance, she kicked her foot out, closing the door. As they tumbled to the floor, giggling, he suddenly realized that she was wearing nothing but one of his night shirts. He leaned down to kiss her intensely, and she groaned softly as the passion between them began to burn. Suddenly aware of his surplus of clothes, he helped her to her feet, and she began to make quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He watched her as she undressed him, and when she finally made eye contact with him, her eyes were bright with desire. He pulled her against him, sliding his thigh between hers as he kissed down her neck. She groaned her appreciation as she began to rub herself against his thigh, her hand finding the growing bulge in his pants. He gasped as she used her skilled hand to work him over, and he simply doubled his efforts at seduction. He pushed her over back onto the bed, and ran his hands all over her body. He pulled his shirt off of her, and his tongue dipped into her collarbone.

Cora was helpless to give in to the sensations that her husband was providing with his onslaught of pleasurable attacks. His tongue slid downward to find her breasts, and as her back arched, he slipped his hand down to toy with her. She let out a sharp gasp, and once more reached down to stroke him gently. After several minutes of toying with each other, Cora hissed out a moan as she reached her peak. The sound caused Robert's control to snap as he sat up on his knees to undo his belt. He quickly rid himself of his trousers, and before Cora could recover fully, he was inside of her, and they both groaned deeply at the feeling of mutual bliss. She raked her fingers through his hair as he buried his face in her neck, and her other hand moved over his bare back as he pistoned himself into her. It wasn't long until Cora had reached her peak once more, and this time, she drug him over the edge with her. He stilled over top of her, both of their bodies still trembling with the aftershocks of absolute pleasure.

"Robert," she sighed, and he managed to pick his head up to look at her, a smile on his lips, "You never fail to take my breath away."

He rolled off of her, laying on his side to face her, stroking her cheek with a gentle touch, "I am so glad of those words, and you never fail to render me incapable of all thought. You are the sweetest addiction I have ever known, and I love you more than I could possibly ever explain."

"Oh, Robert," she said as she leaned in to give him a long, tender kiss. "I believe we've started this year off right." She giggled as he looked at her with a grin. He pulled her closer, lowering his voice as he brushed the hair behind her ear.

"I'm afraid I'm not fully convinced yet, I wish I had more to go on," he admitted, waggling his eyebrows. She put her hand on him, and pushed him to his back, running her hand down his chest to squeeze him, giving him a coquettish smile as his eyes got wide.

"Your wish is my command, m'lord."


	2. Our Story Together (Banna)

**AN: This is my first ever crack at Bates/Anna, so please tell me what you think! Please, review! I am trying new things with this story, and by gauging reactions, I know how to proceed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Carson watched as the guests continued to chat happily, and he felt that he had a moment to go and tell Bates that he was no longer needed for the night. He descended the stairs, and found Mr. Bates sitting in the Servant's hall with Anna.

"Ah, Mr. Bates! His Lordship has given you the rest of the night off! He also says that you will not be needed until the Dressing Gong tomorrow," he said in his deep voice.

"Really? I must say, I'm rather surprised. Thank you, Mr. Carson," he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Bates," he said with a smile of his own. Suddenly, Jimmy appeared behind him, speaking to Anna.

"Lady Mary is ready to go up, and she requested that I come find you," he said breathlessly.

"Thank you for telling me," she smiled, turning to her husband to smile at him, too. "Go ahead home, I'll see you in a little while." She stood to go, but he gently grabbed her wrist, stroking his thumb across the sensitive spot that only he knew was there. As her cheeks turned red, he spoke softly.

"Actually, I think I'll wait on you. Then we can walk home together," he said kindly, but only she saw the mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes, and she smiled back at him.

"I'd like that very much, thank you," she turned and walked off with a subtle sway of her hips, and he smirked, watching her leave. Carson's voice snapped him back to them as he regarded Jimmy.

"James, it appears that The Dowager would like to have a word with you before she leaves tonight."

"The Dowager wants a word with ME," he said slowly, his eyebrows raising slightly and a smirk playing across his pouty lips.

Mr. Carson rolled his eyes, "That is what I said isn't it? Although to be honest, I'm afraid I don't understand why," his lips pursing into a tight line, "I hope that you will be on your best behavior."

Jimmy looked down, gritting his teeth, but before he could respond, Mrs. Hughes appeared behind them. "I'm sure James knows his proper manners by now, Mr. Carson. There is no need to be so harsh." Jimmy bit his lip to hide his smile, and Mr. Carson looked at her incredulously. "Could I have a word, Mr. Carson?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Hughes," he said gruffly, turning to scowl at Jimmy once more before following the housekeeper down the hallway. Jimmy turned to look at Bates who had been watching all of the exchange with amusement written on his face. Jimmy rolled his eyes before turning to head back upstairs.

* * *

"Anna, did you hear me," Lady Mary said as she brushed her hair in front of the vanity, her eyes locking with Anna's in the mirror. It was obvious that she hadn't been paying attention, and even more so that she had missed something important.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. I'm afraid I got lost in my thoughts for a moment or two," she admitted sheepishly, but she saw the amusement on Lady Mary's face.

"They must have been interesting, judging by the look on your face," she gave a knowing smile, raising her eyebrows at her maid. "I can only imagine that Bates is involved?"

Anna blushed, knowing that it would be useless to lie to her now. "I suppose you could say that."

Mary laughed, causing Anna to giggle, too. "Well, then, don't let me keep you from him, I can take it from here."

"Are you certain, m'lady? It's not fair to you if I leave before I've done my job," Anna protested.

"Normally, I likely wouldn't be so generous, but I'll chalk it up to starting off the year with an act of kindness. Something I can rub in Lady Edith's face later on," she said with a smirk.

"Thank you, m'lady," she grinned, "Happy New Year!" She began to head for the door, but Mary stopped her.

"Oh, and Anna?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

She turned around to look at her lady's maid, and then gave her a knowing smirk as she said, "I'll see you at the Dressing Gong tomorrow."

Anna grinned back at the other woman, shutting the door behind her. She hurried down the stairs, trying to get to her husband as quickly as possible. She tripped on the stairs, twisting her ankle slightly and groaning in pain. She tested her weight on it, seeing that it wasn't too bad. She hobbled the rest of the way to the Servant's Hall. Upon seeing her enter, he grinned, but as he saw her shifting her weight as she limped the next step, his smiled faded.

"Anna, what happened? Why are you here so quickly," he asked, getting up to help her to a chair.

"Lady Mary let me go early, and I was trying to get down here to you, and I think I twisted my ankle on the stairs," she said. "I feel so stupid."

"Oh, you were never stupid, my love," he said, leaning forward to tenderly kiss her nose. "Now, let's have a look at your ankle." He reached for her leg, but she swatted his hand away.

"Not here! We're in the middle of the Servant's Hall," she scolded.

"I'm only checking your injuries," he mumbled as he pulled her ankle into his lap. He exposed her ankle, and she protested once more.

"John, this isn't proper," she hissed, frantically looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Anna, please. Just relax for a moment," he said patiently as he examined her ankle. It was swelling, but it didn't appear to be too bad. He gently massaged it to take away some of the ache, and she whimpered at first, but then quieted down as he softly took the pain away. "There, isn't that better?"

She opened her eyes to look at him, love in her gaze, and she giggled as she nodded, "Much better, yes. Shall we go home now?"

He grinned, "I'd like that very much." He helped her to her feet, taking special care to make sure she shifted some of her weight to his arm as he supported her to the hallway. They put on their hats and coats before braving the icy January air. As they walked slowly back to the cottage, he felt her hand leave his back and suddenly cup his bottom, and he jumped in surprise. "Anna! We are out in the open!"

She gave him an innocent smile from behind her scarf, "I just couldn't help myself!" His gaze darkened, and he made his way faster towards their sanctuary. As he unlocked the door, she hobbled inside, immediately followed by him. He grabbed her quickly as the door closed, pulling her tightly into his embrace, his nose buried in her hair.

"I love you, Anna Bates," he grinned sweetly before capturing her lips in his. She melted against him, her hands going up to play with his hair, and at the nape of his neck. He sighed into the kiss, his hands running all over her body. Suddenly, she pulled away from him, smiling at his disappointed look.

"C'mon, let's head for bed." He quickly followed her, and as they reached their bedroom, they each began to shed their layers. As she stood naked before him, once again, she took his breath away, and his eyes raked all over her beautiful body. She sat down on the edge of their bed, pulling him closer by his belt. She quickly opened his pants, reaching in to find the hard evidence of his arousal, and he groaned as her fingers made contact with the flesh. She pushed his trousers down the rest of the way, quickly taking him into both hands, smiling as he steadied himself by tightly gripping the bed post. Suddenly inspired by his sounds of appreciation and gratitude, she leaned forward to lick his tip, ripping a sharp groan from him.

"God, Anna," he breathed as her lips enclosed around him, his other hand snaking into her hair to hold her to him. She smiled around him, continuing her ministrations, enjoying the reactions she was getting out of him, listening to the soft swears that fell from his lips as she experimented with his length. Finally, he pulled her back, trying to calm himself for a moment before he ended the night early. When he opened his eyes again, she was grinning, and he pushed her back with a smirk, grazing his teeth over her shoulder, his tongue dancing across her warm, smooth skin. He listened to her take in a ragged breath, and he kissed his way further south to her breasts, making them susceptible to equal torture by his mouth and his hands. Her nails scraped across his scalp, and he listened to her breathy moans, fascinated by how responsive she still was to him after everything that had happened.

"Oh, John," she gasped as his tongue moved south, and he leaned forward to blow cool air on her most intimate areas, causing her to shudder. He lunged forward, flicking his tongue skillfully, her back arching from the bed as she held his head to her, desperately seeking an end to the torturous pleasure. He continued to tease her with his tongue and lips, and he felt her stiffen beneath him as she tensed up in release, her cries nearly causing him to lose it.

"Anna," he said softly, looking into her eyes lovingly as he leaned over top of her, silently asking the question. She smiled up at him as she pulled his lips down to hers for a passionate kiss, her hands clasping around his bottom, making him yelp.

"Absolutely," she gave him a wicked grin as he lined up and slowly entered her, very careful to keep things gentle. It had been a long while since the incident, but he was still concerned for her well-being, and so he made sure to be a very gentle and thorough lover. His lips found hers once more, and he imitated his strokes with his tongue, creating a slow burn between the two. Her eyes opened, and their brown eyes met as they bared their souls to each other, not breaking eye contact as his movements became more deliberate, more measured. A thin sheen of sweat glistened over him as he tried to keep control over himself, not wanting to finish before her. Suddenly, Anna rolled over top of him, putting him on his back. At his shocked expression, she smirked as she lowered herself back onto him, then flattened herself against him as her hips worked against him. He began to moan more, feeling her body constrict around him as she grew closer to her release. She sat back up, making her pace on him more defined, and his hands her hips as he helped her move on him, his breathing coming in pants as he desperately willed himself to hold off. Feeling his groin tighten, the end near, he reached forward to stroke her above their joining, noting how quickly she began to writhe on him, and within seconds, they released together, their names and cries mingling together in a lover's song. He helped her off of him, and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"John, I love you," she said softly, her smile warm in the low light of their bedroom. He cupped her cheek in his large hand, his thumb gently stroking over the soft skin.

"My sweet Anna," he responded with a gentle smile of his own, but then he leaned forward to place a reassuring kiss on her lips, "I love you more and more with the passing of each moment. Here's to another wonderful year with you."

Her smile faded, "But this past year wasn't very wonderful, was it? Not with everything that's happened." He felt her shudder, and he simply tightened his arms around her.

"You are my wife," he began, scattering kisses all over her face. "Every moment spent with you, be it good or bad, is a moment with you, and I am thankful for such precious time no matter what." He brushed his lips across hers, and broke with a smile, seeing a small smile on her lips. "Have you ever thought about writing a book?"

She stared at him, surprised by his question, "I-I never really thought about it."

"Think of this year as another chapter in our book together, and it is our duty to keep the story going. I know we can write a wonderful one as long as I have you by my side."

"Oh, John," she whispered as she snuggled closer to him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled the blanket over top of them, and his lips moved to hers once more, and she felt her body reacting as well as his judging by the pressure against her thigh.

"I have a feeling that this particular part is going to get quite naughty," he muttered, his eyes darkening once more.

"Yes, but those are the best parts," she giggled as he pulled her beneath the covers, knowing they had all night together as well as most of the day before they had to return to their duties once more.


	3. Best Night of Our Lives (Chelsie)

**AN: This took me an absurd amount of time to write because I just couldn't stay motivated. But, I stayed up all night to finally finish it for you guys! This is the Chelsie chapter! :)**

* * *

Jimmy sauntered past her sitting room just as Charles was closing the door, and he smirked as he heard Mrs. Hughes defending him once again. He slowed, pausing outside the door to listen in, always happy to eavesdrop on conversations about him.

"Must you be so hard on the lad, Mr. Carson? He may not be the best in shows of character, but I think he deserves a fair chance either way," she said, and he knew that Carson was getting her stare.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just feel as though he knows far too much for his own good! Now, before this becomes a row, why did you call me in here," he grumbled, and from the sound of his voice, Jimmy knew he was tired.

There was a shuffling sound from inside, and he assumed it was Mrs. Hughes walking towards the butler. There was silence for a moment, but as Jimmy nearly pulled away, he heard her speak. "I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me these past twenty years. Though you have been a headache to deal with at times, you've always been here for me, and I really appreciate that."

"Well, naturally, you are a kind-hearted woman, Mrs. Hughes! You do not deserve to suffer," he said incredulously.

He heard her soft chuckle, "You're very sweet, Mr. Carson. You've always been very sweet to me," she said, her tone having changed. Jimmy put his ear closer to the door, and he heard Mr. Carson sigh.

"I-I'm not quite sure I know where you're going with this, Mrs. Hughes," Carson said nervously, and Jimmy rolled his eyes. _You twit, she's trying to tell you how she feels_.

"It's a new year, Mr. Carson. I've been set in my routine for too long. It's time for a change," and at this, he heard footsteps.

"W-what are you doing," stammered the Butler, and Jimmy could hear the shock in his voice.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, Charles," he barely heard her whisper. Carson gasped, and then there was no sound for a few moments.

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes," Carson sighed, his voice sounding husky, "I've dreamed of your kiss since the moment I met you… And so much more than that."

"Oh, Charles. Call me 'Elsie', she chuckled, and he heard a thump sound. "I've dreamed about much more than kissing as well, and judging by the shade of red your face is, we're on the same page here."

There was a low moan. "Oh, consequences be damned. Come here," he growled, and sounds of passionate kissing filled the air. Jimmy jumped back from the door, his face turning red in embarrassment as he listened to Mrs. Hughes snog Mr. Carson. He hurried away from the door, where he ran smack into Thomas.

"Watch it," he hissed, rubbing his stomach from where Jimmy's elbow had collided with him. "Where have you been? I've been alone with Molesley this whole time. You were sent down ages ago!"

"I'm sorry! I just, needed to get away from… I just needed to move," Jimmy said quickly, trying to shake the mental images forming in his head.

"Well, be more careful," Thomas grumbled, "Have you seen Mr. Carson? I needed to ask him something."

"No! I mean I-I haven't seen him," he said hurriedly. Thomas stared at him, and Jimmy was becoming terribly uncomfortable. He arched his eyebrow at footman before finally shrugging.

"Well, you can tell me about what has you so shaken up later. Right now, we need to get back upstairs before we're sacked," Thomas said, curious to know what had the blond so out of sorts. They climbed the stairs together, Thomas leading the way up, giving Jimmy a moment to compose himself.

* * *

Elsie pulled him towards her, catching him off-guard as they lost their balance and fell backwards onto the settee, him on top of her with a loud thump sound. "I've dreamed about much more than kissing as well, and judging by the shade of red your face is, we're on the same page here."

She ran her hands down his back, settling on his rump with a prominent squeeze. A low moan escaped his lips, and she looked into his heated gaze. "Oh, consequences be damned. Come here," he growled, and sounds of passionate kissing filled the air. His breathing picked up as he kissed her relentlessly, finally letting her know how much he wanted her after all the years he'd hid his emotions. She clutched at him desperately, her slender fingers running over his back, causing him to sigh. He finally parted, looking into her eyes, silently asking for permission as his fingers rested on the buttons of her dress. She nodded, a smile spreading across her lips as she slid his jacket off his shoulders. She removed his waistcoat, and after unbuttoning his shirt, she exposed his chest, her hands going to explore the exposed flesh, running her hands down his stomach, making him shudder. He removed her dress, then her corset, much to her relief. Finally, their top halves were completely exposed as curious hands explored, and their lips met once more, his tongue sliding through her mouth, causing her to moan softly. He strained heavily against the front of his trousers, causing discomfort, but he was thankful to see himself responding in such a way at his age. Her hand slid down his stomach slowly to cup him through his trousers, and he let out a deep moan at the feeling, "Oh, Elsie."

She smiled at him, surprised by her own boldness. Her fingers squeezed him, and she watched his brow furrow in pleasure. Seeing his current state, she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down and staring at the large bulge in his undershorts. With a quick peck on the lips, she dipped her fingers into the waistband, and curled them around his arousal. He gasped and bucked against her hand, pulling his shorts down for her. She tentatively played with him, delighting in his little groans and gasps. Finally he had to halt her hand, smiling at her confused look.

"I won't be able to handle that for too much longer, love," he said as he rid her of the rest of her clothing. His jaw dropped as he studied her body, and she quickly blushed, trying to cover herself. He swatted her hands away. "I've fantasized about seeing you bare for so long, and you're even more beautiful than I imagined." He leaned down to kiss her gently, but his hands began to roam as he laid her back down and began to explore her with his mouth, too.

Elsie closed her eyes, sighing at the foreign sensations of having his lips all over her, and she could feel her blood boiling as his fingers finally grazed up against her center, and she let out a long moan as he slowly inserted a finger inside of her. He groaned at how ready she was, but he still began to move it in and out of her, watching her reactions to see what she liked best. He added another finger, picking up his pace as she writhed beneath his large hands. Soon she was moving her hips against him, and she gasped his name as she peaked, and he smiled once more as he watched her recover. When she opened her eyes again, she saw him grinning at her stupidly, so she raised her brow, "What are you smiling at me like that for?"

"You're absolutely beautiful," he said proudly, giving her a sweet and lopsided grin. She smiled at him, taking his face in her hands, pulling him closer to her until he was over top of her. "Are you sure? We don't have to."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm sure you daft man! Please." He kissed her once more before lining himself up and slowly pushing into her. She groaned at first, but he was strong enough to give her a moment to adjust, worried he had hurt her. At the vulnerable and concerned look on his face, she smiled, kissing his cheek and leaning forward to whisper into his ear, "You're too handsome for your own good," she purred, and he all but lost it right there as her gentle lilt rolled smoothly across his senses. He slowly began to move, and he was amazed by what he had been missing as she clutched him tightly, her nails digging into his back. He rocked into her, holding her tightly to him, kissing her between groans, trying to make sure her pleasure was just as great as the rapturous bliss that he was experiencing. She began to squirm beneath him, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer, so he doubled his efforts, trying to bring her over with him. As she suddenly tightened around him, his name frozen on her lips as she rode the waves of ecstasy, he followed her immediately deeply groaning and sighing her name until he was spent. As they recovered, their breathing heavy, she smiled up at him, running her fingers through his thick curls, not caring that they were sweaty from their exertions, simply smiling at the look of absolute contentment on his face.

He closed his eyes for a long moment, then leaned in to kiss her once more, making it sweet and gentle. As their lips parted once more, he whispered against her skin, "I love you, Elsie Hughes, and it's taken me far too long to work up the courage to say it."

She grinned, kissing his cheek, "I love you, too, Charles Carson, and I believe we're both to blame for that." She gently traced her fingers over his strong back, tracing the contours of his muscles, committing things to memory.

"At least we've started off this year in a new and exciting way," he chuckled, "I can't remember having a better night."

"Nor can I," she said, beginning to grin again, happy to have finally removed the weight from her shoulders. Suddenly he gave her a flirtatious grin, and she could feel him beginning to grow again.

"Well, Mrs. Hughes, if you're interested, I believe I can make it even better," winking at her and making her giggle.

"I take that as a challenge, Mr. Carson," she snickered, but she suddenly rolled out from under him, standing, then pushing him onto his back, "But I'd like to see if I can rise to the occasion." She reached down to curl her fingers around him, "We both know that you can!" He threw back his head with a soft groan, biting down on his lip, but managed to give her a small smile.

"I am yours to do whatever you wish," he chuckled, "Happy New Year, Elsie."

"Happy New Year, Charles," she grinned as she leaned down to kiss him, straddling his waist, intent on giving him the best night ever.


	4. Change of Heart (Thommy)

**AN: It took forever to write, but it is finally here. The final chapter to this short little fic, and my first attempt at writing Thommy. For an experimental little story, I enjoyed writing it, and it has certainly given me some ideas for future fics. Thank you so much to everyone that did offer feedback, and now that this one is done, I will return to updating HaLFiM and BoI, so be looking forward to those. Once again, thank you for being so awesome and kind. It means so much to me! Please review to let me know how I did! It would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

The room upstairs had finally emptied, and the family had gone to bed. Thomas was irritated by the fact that he was forced to stay the rest of the party due to Mr. Carson's peculiar disappearance, but he would investigate that later. As they left the upstairs, he turned to Jimmy, "Fancy a smoke?"

The cool air was welcome to them as they stepped outside after being in the stuffy drawing room all night, and the smoke filling their lungs providing relief from the strong mixture of various colognes and perfumes from the guests they had endured. Jimmy closed his eyes, but Thomas watched him discreetly, still curious about earlier that evening. "So, are you ever going to tell me what exactly got into you tonight?"

Jimmy eyes snapped open, and a blush creeping over his tan cheeks, "I couldn't! It weren't something that I've got a right to be talking about, Thomas." He took a long drag before breathing out the smoke slowly. Thomas tried not to notice his lips curled around his cigarette, tried not to acknowledge how beautiful Jimmy was as he exhaled. He shook away the inappropriate thoughts, for he could not allow himself to have them, not here, not now, not ever. He shrugged it off discreetly, bringing his guard back up.

"C'mon, you looked really shaken by something. Talk to me," he begged, his icy blue eyes growing wide as he gave him his best puppy dog face.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Fine. Mr. Carson didn't return upstairs tonight because he was… celebrating." Thomas raised brow, urging him to speak more. "He was with Mrs. Hughes."

Thomas blinked several times before he suddenly doubled over in fits of hysterical laughter, and it didn't take long before Jimmy was laughing, too. They slid down the brick wall, sitting on the cold ground, not caring, simply laughing. He made Jimmy tell him the whole story, listening between laughing all of his cares away. "Let me get this straight," he said, in short breaths, "You overheard them snogging and sweet talking each other?" He gasped, holding his sides, "Well, he had certainly better be in a good mood tomorrow."

Jimmy nodded, blushing terribly, "Yeah, and you know what the worst part is?"

Thomas paused momentarily, contemplating Jimmy's suddenly saddening expression, "I'm not certain."

"Here I am young and able with no one to kiss for the New Year, and even Mr. Carson has someone," he muttered, stamping out the rest of his cigarette.

Thomas looked down, frowning deeply. He hated hearing him talk like that. "What about Ivy," he asked, trying to keep his mind from flashing back to the feeling of his lips against Jimmy's.

He scoffed, "I think you and I both know that nothing has come of that fruitless endeavor. Besides, she was too high maintenance for me." He ran his hand through his hair, not noticing Thomas's expression or the tightening of his fists to bring himself back under control.

"Oh, you're young, smart, and talented. It may not happen overnight, but you will find someone. I'm sure of it," Thomas said softly.

Jimmy opened his mouth, but at the look on Thomas's face, he closed it again. _He must hate me, complaining all of the time, but he's the one that deserves the sympathy. _His eyes closed as he remembered the late-night kiss, and everything that the other man had gone through for him, to save him, to protect him, even though he bloody well didn't deserve it. His heart squeezed as he finally realized the full intensity of just how much Thomas cared about him. _He doesn't care for anyone here, but he would do absolutely anything for you. Hell, he already has. _His stomach churned as images of a broken and bruised Thomas flooded his brain, and he felt a strong pang of guilt. He glanced over at Thomas, his sad eyes reflecting in the moonlight, and Jimmy felt a soft smile spread across his lips. He looked down again, so many things racing through his mind, so many questions he wanted to ask. Finally, he swallowed hard, searching to find his voice and struggling to keep it steady. "T-Thomas?"

His head snapped up, his cold blue eyes staring into Jimmy's, robbing him of his courage, "Yes, what is it?"

"W-What's it like," he asked, quickly realizing he needed to clarify at the look on Thomas's face, "Having to hold all of your feelings back all of the time?" Jimmy blushed, looking down at his livery, feeling Thomas's gaze burning into him.

"If you're asking what it's like to be gay in this world, it's hell. I can't openly show affection for anyone, I can't get married, and most importantly, I can't be myself. It is hell, Jimmy," he said angrily, sighing deeply as he stared down at his hands.

Jimmy was afraid to speak, afraid that he would only anger him further, but as he saw a glimpse into Thomas's tortured soul, he couldn't stop himself. "I-I'm really sorry for everything that I've caused for you since I arrived, and everything I put you through. I'm terribly sorry."

Thomas looked up, a sad smile playing across his lips. Jimmy was alarmed as he realized he was studying the lips of the older man, _Oh, God. Don't go there, Jimmy._ Thomas's words snapped him back to the moment as he listened in, "Jimmy, please don't apologize. I thought you and I were friends now. I don't want to dwell on what has happened in the past. All that matters is that you have agreed to be my friend."

Jimmy smiled, looking away, up at the stars, "Sometimes I forget just how strangely the world works, and just how unfair it can be. But look at that," he pointed up at the sky, "It's so bloody beautiful. It makes me think back on all of my actions, and I do regret so much."

Thomas studied the younger man, "None of us are perfect. We do our best, but no one can be perfect. I regret much of my past, too, but what happens in the past remains in the past, and it can't be changed."

Jimmy stared hard at his hands, his heart beating faster as he said, "But we can change the present, and the future, right?" Thomas gave Jimmy an incredulous look, not sure where he was going with this.

"Yes, that's how it tends to work," he said calmly, trying to hide his confusion from the younger man.

Jimmy turned to Thomas very slowly, silently gazing at him with wide eyes, "Then I want to create a new memory. Something that will outweigh the past." Thomas's eyes widened even more than Jimmy's, and his jaw dropped, completely and utterly speechless. Noticing how he had shocked the older man, he took his damaged hand softly in his before whispering, "Kiss me, Thomas."

"J-Jimmy, I can't," he gasped in exasperation, "I can't do that to you, nor to me. It's not a good idea."

"Don't you want to, Thomas?"

He sighed deeply, "Do you even need to ask?" He ran his hair through his hair as he felt the blush creeping across his cheeks and his stomach churning. "But, I can't! I can't allow myself to feel things that nothing will come from."

"Who says nothing will come from them," Jimmy asked quietly. He moved closer to Thomas, sitting up on his knees to lean closer to him, "I think it's pretty obvious that something has already come from this." He put his hands on the other man's shoulders, his lips just a few mere inches from his friend's. Thomas swallowed hard, trying to resist his own urges. "Two years ago I never would have considered this. Now, kiss me, please."

Thomas was barely hanging onto his resolve when he felt Jimmy's hand cup his cheek, his thumb tracing over his jaw, "Jimmy, if I do this, there is no going back." He looked deeply into Jimmy's eyes, searching desperately for some sign of deceit or trickery. Jimmy leaned closer, his breath tickling Thomas's face, driving him mad, but he would not continue until he was certain.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Thomas." Their lips met slowly, thank goodness for the feeling because it wasn't until he felt Thomas's hands running through his hair that he started to gasp. He smiled as the kiss deepened, and he smirked as he finally heard Thomas gasp as Jimmy ran his tongue across the older man's lower lip. Suddenly, he climbed onto the Under Butler's lap, surprising him and making him groan as he took his face in his hands to kiss him more thoroughly.

"God, Jimmy," he gasped, breaking apart from Jimmy's lips, his heart stopped at the ragged look on Jimmy's face. His lips were slightly parted and his chest heaved from his heavy breathing. A loose lock of hair hung down in his eyes, and his bowtie was delightfully crooked. Most importantly, Thomas gaped at the very prominent erection showing through his trousers, feeling his own harden further. "What are you- We can't!" Thomas was still terrified that Jimmy was toying with him, but his arousal was making it hard to think. "We can't do this."

Jimmy smirked, leaning forward to nibble at Thomas's ear, "Don't you want me, Thomas?" Thomas hissed as Jimmy teased him, his fists clenched tightly in resistance. He ran his hand down Thomas's chest slowly, softly whispering, "Because it's pretty obvious that I want you." Suddenly, Jimmy's hand was playing on Thomas's thigh, moving closer and closer to his trouser front. When his warm hand squeezed him through the fabric, he gasped, gritting his teeth. "Besides, Thomas, what's it going to hurt."

"It could ruin both of us," he gasped, "I would be thrown in jail for sure, and you've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Dammit, Thomas, I don't care anymore," Jimmy huffed, "I was foolish in the past, but this past year I've been on a learning curve, and I learned that I don't want some young broad from the village, Thomas. I want you!" He quickly unbuttoned his trousers, taking Thomas's hand and putting it on him, "Now, for God's sake, stop talking!" Thomas moved his hand hesitantly over Jimmy as the younger man reached into his trousers to do the same. Before long instinct took over as they worked at each other, Thomas still gazing at Jimmy in disbelief. He skillfully tormented him, and took immense pleasure both in watching, hearing, and feeling him react as well as in everything Jimmy was doing to him. It was too much, and Thomas felt himself getting close, but he didn't want to go before Jimmy. He doubled his efforts, feeling Jimmy harden in his grasp and watching the handsome man come undone.

Thomas had dreamed about this since the day he met the good-looking young footman, and he knew that Jimmy had certainly come a long way. He never thought that this could ever be possible, but he was very thankful that it had, and he hoped that Jimmy was serious, and that this marvelous feeling could continue. Suddenly, Jimmy began to writhe on his lap, and he simultaneously increased his efforts on Thomas, causing them both to shoot over the edge at the same time. As they calmed down from their activities, Thomas held Jimmy against his chest, realizing that though it was January now, they weren't cold at all, and realized that he never would be as long as he had the younger man in his arms. "Jimmy," Thomas asked slowly.

"Mmph, yes, Thomas," Jimmy said contently, his voice still rather husky. He looked up at Thomas from his place on his shoulder, a lazy smile flashing in the moonlight.

"Where do we go from here," Thomas asked, needing to know the answer to this important question. He paused, waiting for a response, his heart pounding away nervously, and his stomach in knots.

Jimmy chuckled softly, reaching up to cup the back of his neck, his slender fingers playing in the nape of his neck, "I'm so glad that you asked, but I was hoping you could tell me. I don't care where we go from here, as long as I'm with you. It's taken me so long to realize, but I love you Thomas Barrow."

Thomas gasped, a grin breaking across his face, "Jimmy Kent, you have no idea how long I have waited for those words to come from your lips. I love you, you arrogant bastard." He wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man, and Jimmy pulled him in for a slow kiss.

"So, I expect that I have much to learn?"

Thomas chuckled darkly, "Oh, pretty little Jimmy, you have no idea."

Jimmy smiled, blushing slightly, "As long as you're my teacher." He was silent for a few moments, but he looked back up at Thomas, "So… When do we start?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and scolded him in a playful tone, "Patience, Mr. Kent! It's a new year, and you've got plenty of time to practice!" They both laughed, and Thomas ruffled his hair as he smirked, "And if you ever need someone to practice your lessons, I am always available to help. For educational purposes, of course"

Jimmy swatted his arm, "C'mon, we best be getting back inside before someone comes looking for us." As they stood up, brushing the dirt from their trousers and making themselves tidy again, they re-entered the house, heading up the stairs together. They silently said good night in the hallway, a stolen kiss and quick hug before heading to their own rooms, not thinking it wise to push their luck. Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the stairs behind them, followed by hushed giggles. They exchanged a glance before slipping into their rooms and shutting the door to the point they could peek out without being seen. Mr. Carson came into view, quickly and quietly pulling Mrs. Hughes down the hall with him as they grinned at each other, laughing at their own sneakiness. When Carson's door closed, Jimmy opened his door a little wider to reveal his shocked and amused expression, waving good night to Thomas. As he closed the door behind him, undressing for the night, he chuckled, shaking his head at his incredible luck. He donned his pajama bottoms and climbed into his bed, slipping into a deep, peaceful sleep, something he hadn't experienced in years, and it was all thanks to the young man next door. He dared to dream, dared to hope that maybe for once, his luck was turning, and that was enough for him. Enough to start off the New Year with a positive attitude.


End file.
